


A new beginning

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Issac rescues a ex Tzscime ghoul from her abusive master.





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Issac took one look at the halfway nude and dirty blood caked ghoul.

And told nines and the other anarchs.

To back down and hand her over he'd take care of this.

They found the black woman shivering in th atic scared out of her mind.

And she screamed when Issac approached her.

Crouching down covering her face trying to hide from him.

The ghoul desperately tried to make herself look smaller.

She use to belong to a tzscime named William  
Ainsworth.

And he was a sick fuck who liked to rape,kidnap,kill, the list went on.

And Issac was surprised the young woman was still alive at all.

Issac felt pity for the creature and carefully coaxed her from trying to hide from him.

''Hello there beautiful don't be scared young one i won't hurt you.

come with me I'll take you somewhere warm and safe." He promised."

And thankfully the ghoul listened.

And warily followed him.

And all five vampires left the gore covered mansion after taking the ghoul to his house.

The anarchs dispersed and Issac was left alone with the traumatised human.

He didn't dare touch her because he didn't want to scare her.

Or risk injury to himself and the ghoul.

So issac took off his jacket and offered it to her.

The ghoul hesitated at first but then accept the jacket from him.

It was a way better and warmer peice of clothing then the filthy old night gown.

She was currently wearing.

After that issac took the poor thing home.

It took a few hours but they finally made it to his mansion.

And the ghoul looked around curiously.

Suzie went up greeted him but stopped in her tracks noticing the scared.

And sad looking ghoul by his side she was just about to ask Issac.

Who the other woman was when he suddenly asked her.

To take Jewel to get bathed up and to get her something to eat.

Suzie did so obediently and tried to take the other ghouls hand.

And drag her with her inside with her that definitely was not a good idea.

Because the other ghoul quickly snatched her hand away.

Frightened and hid behind Issac.

Isaac spoke to her gently and after several minutes of coaxing the woman.

To go with Suzie the other woman finally let herself be led to the baths.

On their way to the baths.

Suzie noticed the heavy silence between one another.

So not wanting the unbearable tension to go on suzie decided to break the ice.

'' Hi my name is Suzie what's your name?" 

She asked and at first she was met with silence but then Jewel muttered.

''Its Jewel." She replied back.

Not daring to use her cruel former master's last night. 

Suzie smiled.

'' It's nice to meet you Jewel welcome to the family Our master treats us really well.

here you don't have to be scared okay?

If you want anything please let me know and I'll try my best to get it for you." 

Suzie promised her.

The ghoul only nodded in return. 

'' Are you hungry?"

'' Is there something you want?"

''Do you need anything?" 

The questions went on.

And Jewel only gave head nods to them which was fine.

In Suzies book atleast they were communicating.

Once they made it to the bathroom Suzie let jewel inside.

And gave her a brand new cellphone with her number in it.

''Here if you need me just call okay don't be shy my room.

Is just around the corner."

She said and Jewel took the phone and Suzie swore she saw the other ghoul smile a bit.

After that the other woman closed the door and the two went their separate ways.

To be continued.….


End file.
